hidannoariafandomcom-20200223-history
Kinji Tohyama/Plot
Introductory Arc Kinji first appears fleeing from on his bike from a remote controlled segway armed with an Uzi. Due to a remote bomb on his bike, he rides around the empty part of academy island to prevent injuring anyone should it go off. However, as he's passing by the dorms he sees a girl with pink twin tails jump from the roof. She quickly opens her parachute and draws two pistols, destroying the segway then pulling Kinji off of his bike causing the bike to tumble away and then explode. Due to the force of the explosion, they are knocked into an equipment shed and fell unconcious. Kinji wakes up first and learns her name is Aria H. Kanzaki due to a nametag on the inside of her shirt however he is soon accused for being a molester because Aria woke up moments later. A few seconds later, seven more segways return and they're pinned down in the shed. Aria attempts to retaliate, inadvertendly pressing her chest into Kinji's face in order to get a good shooting angle. Despite initially fighting it, Kinji succumbs to his Hysteria and shorrtly after the segways retreat. Aria prepares for the segways to comeback however Kinji lifts her up and places her out of the fighting, telling her to let him handle this. She attempts to protest however Kinji quickly charms her into submission as the segways return. Kinji then single-handedly destroys all seven of them by precisely shooting down each of their barrels. Despite saving both of them, Aria refuses to forgive Kinji after looking at her chest. After tossing her his belt to hold up her skirt, Kinji plays it off by saying that it's fine since he wouldn't be interested in a middleschooler - much to Aria's fury as she attacks him and yelling that she's a high school junior. Despite Aria's superior technique and strength, he manages to hold his footing and managed to swipe her extra magazines as she tried to flip him. He then tosses the magazine as she lunges at him with twin kodachi, however Kinji previously emptied the bullets on the floor so Aria immediately slipped on them. Taking his chance, he walked away as his Hysteria began to run out while Aria was calling out for him. Kinji arrives, late, to his class and prepares to have start a normal day however he is soon greeted by the new transfer student who just requested to sit next to him; Aria. Shocked, Kinji attempts to reason with his teacher but his friend Gouki Mutou willingly gives up his seat so the two can sit next to each other. As Aria walks to her new seat, she returns his belt to him and Riko Mine immediately blows the gesture out of preportion. As a result of Riko's theory, the whole class is in shock that Kinji managed to get a girlfriend but soon after Aria draws her pistols and begins firing to silence everyone. Butei Killer Arc Initially, Kinji tried his hardest to flee from Aria though it was made increasingly difficult as Aria forcefully moved into his dorm. However a combination of her constant pestering and seeing how aloof Aria was from her peers in assault made Kinji think twice about constantly running from her. After receiving intel and a present from Riko, he and Aria would bond at a local arcade and improve their relationship greatly. Durandal Arc Category:Plot